Three seconds
by Socialoutcastwinneroftheyear
Summary: Parkers standing on the roof of Elliots building getting ready to jump,with out a harness.Can Elliot talk her down a crying sucidal Parker or will he fail and watch one his closes friends kill themselevs


**This is a oneshot that kind of came out of nowhere and in a way it makes sense. All the characters in leverage are broken in their own way but i think parker is broken the worse so here you go.**

**Disclaimer:dont own them never will**

Three seconds. Three seconds was all it took. Parker knew that things could go wrong fast and she just didn't care sometimes. Parker jumped off the sides of buildings for jobs the other times she would jump and hope the wire would snap or that her harness would malfunction and she would feel free eventually, this was one of those times.

Parker was standing on the roof of Elliot's apartment building, she had came to see Elliot get her mind off things but after picking the lock to his apartment and finding he wasn't there she went to the roof. Parker was now standing on the edge of the building looking down at the people who passed by underneath. Parker wondered how long a fall from this height would be she estimated thirteen seconds but it would only feel like three. It was different this time though; Parker didn't have a harness or a wire to catch her. The building was an eighteen story building people wouldn't see her falling in till she was about 3 stories to hitting the ground. Parker was tired of waking up to nightmares of her foster homes. Parker was tired of seeing him, seeing his face, having dreams of him touching her Just the thought of it made her sick. Parker could end it now, everything the nightmares the memories the constant reminder from the dam scar on her leg from fighting back against him. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Elliot was walking back from the bookstore when he saw her. Elliot looked up and there she was, just standing on the edge of the building. Elliot could see she didn't have a harness on; she was really close to the Edge of the building. That was when Elliot ran into the building and headed to the roof. Elliot knew she was unstable, the whole team knew but Elliot never thought she would do something like this. He made it to the roof and saw Parker still standing on the Edge of the roof. He could her her crying and he knew she heard him come up he wasn't trying to be quiet.

"Parker darling what are you doing?" Elliot asked in his most soothing voice possible.

"Elliot they won't go away."

"What won't go away darlin?" Elliot questioned moving closer ready to try to grab Parker if she tried to jump.

"The night mares the memories the fucking memories won't stop." Parker felt sick again and jumping was looking better and better. The tears were now rolling down her face nonstop and Parker had given up on holding them back.

"Parker step away from the edge there for me and I can help you. Ok?" Elliot Was getting anxious he needed parker to step away from the edge of the roof before he could do anything to help her.

"You'd help me?" Parker asked in a soft and shaky voice.

"Yeah id help you Parker id help you forget those bad memories but you have to let me, ok darlin?" Elliot felt like he might be getting through to her. Parker took three steps back without turning around. Elliot let out a week smile and sigh of relief.

Parker turned to face Elliot, his heart broke there and then the thief's eyes were red from crying and her face was pale as ever. Parker took two more steps toward Elliot then collapsed to her knees. Elliot ran over to where Parker was now crying so hard she was starting to choke. Elliot knelt down and just pulled Parker into a hug. Elliot could feel the hot tears being soaked into his shirt but he just kept whispering comforting words into her ears.

"Were going get you through this Parker. I'm going to get you through this Parker." Elliot could feel her nod against his chest and he kissed the top of Parkers head. "Darlin I'm going to take us inside now ok?" Elliot could feel Parker nod and he scooped her up and carried her down the stairs. Which wasn't hard considering Parker was only about 115lbs. Elliot walked back into his apartment still carrying Parker. Elliot walked over to the couch and put gently laid Parker down and grabbed the blanket to lay over her. He was about to go into his kitchen when he heard Parker say something.

"What'd you say darlin?" Elliot questioned Parker while watching the blonde thief; she seemed so much like a child it made Elliot's heart break.

"I said don't leave. Please don't leave me." Parker said in a tone that sounded almost like begging. All it took was three seconds foe Elliot to give in. Elliot walked over to the couch and motioned for Parker to scoot over. Elliot lay down next to Parker as she laid her had on his chest.

"Thank you." Were the last words out of Parkers mouth in till she fell asleep. For the first time in years she didn't have night mares and all it took was Elliot talking to her to change her mind about ending it all in what would of felt like three seconds.

**I hope you enjoyed this and it didnt make you cry. Reviews and advice is always welcomed**

**socialoutcastwinneroftheyear**


End file.
